


Remembering the Forgotten

by axdorkxable



Series: Song of Her Heart [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy remembers. Pre-AmyRiver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Remembering the Forgotten**

It wasn't odd, seeing a companion sitting on the couch for long periods of time. Most did it because they were bored, or they were watching the Doctor putter around the TARDIS controls. But he didn't think Amelia Pond - now Williams - was doing one of those.

She had changed out of her wedding dress; now wearing just sweats and a tank top. She was absentmindedly twirling her wedding ring, having no signs of hearing him when he walked in. She looked…sad. This was disconcerting.

"Amy? What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with Rory?" Amy looked up, startled, and the Doctor was even more concerned when he saw she was crying. "Amy?"

"I'm forgotten something," she answered, her voice barely a whisper.

"Forgotten something? What do you mean forgotten something?"

Amy sighed and ran her arm over her eyes to dry away the tears that kept on coming. "Ever since I saw that woman, I feel like I've forgotten something?"

The Doctor frowned and sat beside the redhead. "Woman?"

"At my wedding, before I started remembering you. She walked past the window and I started crying, and now I can't stop."

The Doctor only knew one women who mysteriously disappeared. Gently, he cupped her face so he could look her in the eye. "Amy Pond listen to me. You have to remember her. Her name is River Song; blond curly hair, blue eyes, calls me 'sweetie'. Come on Pond, remember!"

"_Doctor what does it say?"_

"…_hello sweetie."_

Flash

_Amy felt River hand slide along her back, pulling her close as the Doctor spoke. Through her own fear, she could feel River trembling beside her. She felt River run a hand along her arm, rubbing circles with her thumb if she stopped. Another hand slipped into her, fingers curling around her hand. _

"_River, you and me are going to find the primary flight deck, which is… a quarter mile straight ahead, and from there we are going to stabalize the reckage, stop the angels, and sure Amy."_

"_How?" She heard River ask._

"_I'll do a thing."_

"_What thing?"_

"_I don't know, it's a thing in progress." Amy rolled her eyes at that one. "Moving out!"_

_She heard the Doctor move, but River stayed put a little longer. "Please don't leave," Amy whispered, tightening her grip on the hand in hers._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, I have to. Someone has to look after the Doctor."_

"_But what about you?" She heard herself whisper._

_River chuckled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." The blonde woman gave her hand another squeeze before moving and joining the Doctor._

Flash

_Her breath sped up. She wanted to open her eyes, wanted to know whats going on. She could hear movement from all around her. Then, she felt a tingle crawl over her body before she felt herself fall into a warm body._

"_I've got you. Don't open your eyes." _River_, her mind provided. "You're on the flight deck, the Doctor is here." River gently moved her towards the Doctor, keeping an arm around her the whole time. "I teleported you. See, I told you!'_

_If the situation wasn't so desolate, she would've laughed._

_There was a beeping sound echoing around them, and she felt River stiffen beside her. "What's that?"_

"_The angels are draining the last of the power," the Doctor answered. "Which means…the shields are going to release." As if on cue, there was a hiss, and a screeching sound as the shields were opened. _

_There was a moment of silence before the Doctor spoke up. "Angel Bob I presume?"_

"_The time for you is coming. It will destroy our reality."_

"_And look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?"_

"_There is a rupture in time. The angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, then we will be saved."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do that, but why? What for?"_

"_Your friends will also be saved."_

"_Well yeah, there is that."_

_She felt River squeeze her one more time before letting go. She heard the blonde woman's footsteps go forewords, to the Doctor she presumed. "Doctor, I'm a complicated space-time traveler, throw me."_

_Her breath hitched. _River.

"_Oh be serous. The angels are more complicated than you…" She let the breath out. _Thank you, Doctor. _"…get a grip."_

"_Doctor, I can't let you do this."_

"_No, seriously, get a grip."_

"_You're not going to die here!"_

"_No! I mean it! Amy, River, Get A Grip!"_

"_Oh you genius," she heard River whisper before she felt the woman's arms around her once more. She was guided over some, before River took her hands and guided them to something. "You hold on tight and don't let go for anything!" River said, and Amy was surprised to hear the fear and panic in her voice._

Flash

_Amy sighed as she shifted to cross her arms. "You know, I think she likes to tease you."_

_The Doctor looked at her then back to the large rock they were facing. They were at the dawn of time and there, right in front of them, were the same words once carved into a home box: Hello Sweetie._

Flash

_When they were escorted to the tent, Amy didn't know what to expect, but she knew it sure as hell wasn't what she was seeing before her. River: with black hair, dressed as an Egyptian queen, being called Cleopatra. _

Flash

_She felt River push her away, before she felt the whole Earth shaking around her. She turned around just in time to see the Pandorica take off…with the Doctor inside it. She took one last look at River, tears streaming down her face, before everything went black._

"Oh God!" Amy managed to gasp, before sobs overtook her.

The Doctor pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. "Shh, I've got you."

"I..I forgot her!" Amy cried. "I can't believe I forgot her!"

"Tell you what." The Doctor pulled away just enough so he could look at her. "Why don't you go get a nice long, hot bath and then we will talk, okay?"

Amy sniffed and nodded. "Okay."

When she was out of sight, he rushed over to the phone, dialing the one place he knew she would answer. "River, we need to talk."

When Amy arrived back in the consol room hours later - after taking a long back and making sure Rory was still sound asleep - the Doctor wasn't there, and the door to the TARDIS was open. Frowning, she walked over, calling his name. "Doctor?"

"Some people call me a doctor."

She gasped, her eyes finding the familiar figure she had forgotten. "River."

River, who looked a little older and a little disheveled, grinned at her from where she was leaning against some bars. "Hello sweetheart."

Amy rushed to her, tackling her with all her strength. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

River pulled her close, burying her face in Amy's hair. "Why are you sorry?"

"I forgot you," Amy said, tears once again finding their way down her cheeks.

"Hey now," River tightened her grip, rubbing circles along the redheads back. "No crying. You remembered me, didn't you?"

Amy nodded. "But I still forgot."

River pulled away slightly, using a hand to gently lift Amy's face so they were eye to eye. She used her thumb to whip away the tears. "Amy, listen to me. I'm a little upset that you forgot, but I am glad that you remembered and are here, now." She placed a soft kiss on Amy's forehead. "Okay?"

Amy sniffed and nodded. "Okay."

"Amy!"

River stiffened and Amy gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry." She turned to find Rory standing at the TARDIS entrance. "Give me a mo!"

"You should go," River whispered.

Amy chuckled. "Yeah. Will I ever see you again?"

River gave her a grin. "Of course. You know I can't stay away."

"Good." She pulled River into a hug. "I'll miss you."

River gave her a squeeze, breathing in the unique scent of the redhead one more time before letting go. "And I will miss you." With one last grin, Amy skipped back to the TARDIS.

"We're not married, are we?"

Without looking at the Doctor, she shook her head. She watched with sad eyes as Amy kissed Rory before entering fully into the TARDIS. "No, we're not."


End file.
